


Home and Safety

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 6 of Faberry Week, Witness Protection. Quinn was supposed to keep Rachel safe. She didn’t mean to fall in love with her. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about witness protection comes from movies and TV so if realism is a sticking point for you, I’d skip this.

Quinn cut her eyes over to the fidgeting woman in the passenger seat next to her. They hadn’t spoken since Rachel had asked how long their drive would be. She knew Rachel was angry and she didn’t blame her. But Quinn was doing her job and trying to keep her safe. And she’d do it even if Rachel stayed furious with her. However, she couldn’t stand the silence anymore and had to say something. “Rachel, do you want stop for dinner or drive all the way through? We’re only about an hour out of Seattle.”

“I don’t care,” Rachel grumbled, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her.

“I know this situation sucks but you can make the best of it. Don’t take it out on me,” Quinn said patiently, not wanting to make things worse between them.

“I’m not taking anything out on you,” Rachel replied, still not looking at Quinn. “I’m just sick of this car. I don’t understand why we couldn’t fly directly to Seattle.”

“Oh. Well, your father’s enemies have eyes everywhere. It just makes more sense not to fly directly there.” Quinn half-smiled but Rachel still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Rachel, I’m sorry. I know this isn’t how you thought your life would go but at least you’ve still got a life.”

“Whatever.” Rachel exhaled loudly before finally turning to look at Quinn. “I’m starving. We might as well stop soon. It hardly matters when we arrive. I’m dreading this anyway.”

“Okay, then. We’ll stop.” Quinn kept an eye out for any signs for restaurants. She’d try to avoid making Rachel eat fast food if she could help it.

“So how long are you stuck with me?” Rachel asked a few minutes later when Quinn pulled off of the freeway.

“What?” Quinn frowned and pulled the car into the parking lot of a diner.

“I know you’re protecting me right now but I assume you’ve got other witnesses as well.”

Quinn stared at Rachel incredulously. “Did you not listen when Sylvester and Lopez were going over the details of your relocation?”

“No. I heard that after I testified at Schuester’s trial, I was leaving my home and none of the rest of it mattered to me.”

“Oh, Rachel.” Quinn pressed her fingers to her forehead, fighting off the impending headache. Despite the upheaval in her life, Rachel had been fairly calm. But that was about to change. “You- I’m going to stay with you. I- I’m your wife.”

“Excuse me?” Rachel stared at Quinn in shock.

“You made your deal to testify but your dad did as well. Part of his agreement was that you would have an agent with you at all times. And the easiest way to explain my presence is to be your spouse.” Quinn frowned when Rachel’s face grew pale. “Rachel, are you all right?”

“All right? Am I all right?” Rachel laughed harshly. “One of my fathers is dead; the other is a mobster who I’m never going to see again. I have to leave my home, my friends and my dreams. I have nothing and now you’re telling me I’m married to a stranger. How exactly am I supposed to feel?”

“I’m sorry. I know this is awful. But I honestly thought you already knew.” Quinn lightly touched Rachel’s shoulder, trying not to feel hurt when she shrugged her off.

“I didn’t,” Rachel snapped. “How did you people even know I’m bisexual? I haven’t been with a woman since college.”

“I think they really didn’t care much. My boss told me what she wanted me to do and I said yes. I- I’ll keep you safe, Rachel,” Quinn said earnestly. She couldn’t do much to make life better for Rachel but she’d keep her safe.

Rachel gazed at Quinn, a hard look on her face. “Am I supposed to say thank you? How does this even happen?”

“They got us new identities with a marriage certificate. It’s really not that difficult if you know the right people.” Quinn winced when Rachel’s glare grew stronger. “I’m not trying to be flippant. I don’t know what to say. This is my first assignment like this. Usually, I’m with someone for a few months until they settle in and then I’m off to the next person.”

“I- everything’s a mess. It’s all happening so fast. My dad died, my daddy went after the men who killed him, and they went after me. And now I’m here.” Rachel scrubbed her hands over her face.

“I’m sorry, Rachel.” Quinn placed a hand on Rachel’s back, happy that she didn’t push her away. “None of this is fair to you. But I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Promise?” Rachel lifted her head, eyes wide with fear.

“I promise.” Quinn smiled. “You want to eat now?”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Rachel smiled back and Quinn breathed a little easier.

\-------------------

Rachel made her way downstairs, smelling breakfast as she went. Quinn had spent the last month bending over backwards to make sure she was comfortable. Quinn brought home musicals, cooked her vegan food. It was nice being catered to. And sure, it was Quinn’s job to keep her safe but Rachel felt like it was more than that. She realized she owed it to Quinn to stop wallowing. She needed to get over herself and finally accept that this was her life now. “Hey, Quinn.”

“Hi.” Quinn smile was wide as she placed plates of waffles and fruit on the table. “I didn’t realize you were awake.”

“I wanted to get up early so I could talk to you about something.” Rachel settled at the table across from Quinn, slightly charmed by the pretty blush on Quinn’s face.

“Okay. What’s up?”

“I know I haven’t been the most pleasant person to deal with this past month-”

“You haven’t been too bad,” Quinn interrupted.

“Don’t patronize me. I know I’ve been awful. But I’m moving on.” Rachel shook her head. “I live here now. It’s time I find something to do with my time. A job.”

“That’s not a bad idea. We’ve been here a month and there’s been no sign of any of Schuester’s men or any chatter about anyone. I don’t have to stay with you twenty-four/seven anymore. Do you have any idea of what you want to do?” Quinn asked.

“I do. I know I can’t perform anymore but I thought I could give voice and piano lessons. It’s not being on stage but…” Rachel trailed off when Quinn paled. “What?”

Quinn sighed. “Rachel, it’s not just performing. You can’t have anything to do with music or theater or acting.”

“What? I-” Rachel could feel her heat start to pound as she processed Quinn’s words.

“You’re too identifiable. Think about it. There’s video of you on YouTube. Somebody could find out and accidentally link you to Schuester. It’s not safe,” Quinn said solemnly.

“I can’t- I can’t have anything,” Rachel said quietly, staring blanking at Quinn.

“Outside of the house, no. but your father wanted you to be taken care of. There’s an account set up that we have access to. We can soundproof a music room in the basement. You’ll be able to sing down there if you want.” Quinn dragged her chair next to Rachel.

“What kind of compromise is that? God!” Rachel rushed upstairs, slamming the door to her room and collapsing against it. She burst into tears, crying her heart out. She really didn’t have anything. She’d lost her name, her parents, her home, her friends, and her music. Who was she now?

“Rachel? Rachel, please talk to me. I’m sorry.” Quinn spoke through the door.

“Leave me alone, Quinn.” Rachel could hear how sincere Quinn was but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t fix this.

“No. I know this sucks but I’m here. I’m not going to abandon you. Tell me how I can help.” Quinn sounded desperate to help but Rachel couldn’t bring herself to care.

“You can’t help me! I’m stuck here without anything I care about.”

“I know and I’m sorry. But please don’t shut me out.” Rachel could hear tears in Quinn’s voice and that’s what broke her resolve. She stood up and opened the door. “Oh, Quinn.”

“It’s okay; it’s going to be okay.” Quinn gathered Rachel into her arms.

“I’m a mess. My whole life has been about music and performing. What do I do without it?” Rachel allowed herself to relax in Quinn’s arms, enjoying the way her body fit together so seamlessly with Quinn’s.

“We’ll figure it out. You’re wonderful, Rachel.” Quinn squeezed her.

“No, I’m not. My voice is the only special thing about me,” Rachel said, resting her head on Quinn’s shoulder.

“That’s not true,” Quinn whispered in Rachel’s ear.

“Yes, it is. I’ve been treating you like crap for weeks, Quinn. Your job is to protect me and I’ve been horrid to you.” Rachel lifted her head to look at Quinn was surprised by the look of affection on her face. “Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you deserve it. You didn’t ask for this. And I just want to make it a little better.” Quinn shrugged, blushing bright red. “I don’t know why. It’s- it’s silly.”

“No.” Rachel slipped her hand into Quinn and led her back to the kitchen. “Let’s eat this wonderful meal you made for me.”

“Okay.” Quinn smiled at her and Rachel’s heart skipped a beat. She shook her head, trying to forget all about it. She didn’t want to make this situation any more complicated than it already was. Her heart couldn’t possibly take it.

\-------------------

Quinn bounced on her feet as she waited for Rachel to get home. She’d been working on this project for the past month and it was finally ready. She hoped that this would help Rachel finally settle in here. She had started to feel better lately. She didn’t seem to be depressed any longer. Rachel had found a job at a coffee shop. She seemed to enjoy it and always came home with a smile on her face. And that made Quinn so happy. All she wanted was for Rachel to be safe and happy. And yes, she was a little too invested in Rachel’s happiness but she was living with her and that seemed natural.

Hearing the door open, Quinn sprinted to the living room. “Hi!”

“Hi, what’s going on?” Rachel asked, obviously puzzled by Quinn’s enthusiasm.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Quinn tried to smother her smile hoping not to freak Rachel out too badly. This was supposed to be a good thing.

“Okay, I like surprises,” Rachel said, looking at Quinn quizzically.

“Come on.” Quinn took Rachel’s hand and led her down to the basement, flipping a light switch as she went. “Ta da.”

“What is all this?” Rachel asked, looking around the room.

“It’s a music room. I- I sound proofed the room and set up microphones and a keyboard and a guitar and recording equipment. I know it’s not a stage with tons of applause but you can sing. And maybe it’s presumptuous but I thought this was something you’d like. You’ve been so brave, making the best of all this.” Quinn couldn’t stop rambling, especially since Rachel was silent. Rachel was never silent. Maybe this was a big mistake. Maybe she should have never done this.

“You- I- I can’t believe you did this.” Rachel’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh, God. This wasn’t supposed to make you cry. I’m sorry.” Quinn was completely horrified that she crewed up so badly.

“No. I- I’m not upset.” Rachel covered Quinn’s mouth with her hand. “I’m amazed. You’re so sweet. No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

“I wanted to.” Quinn looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling awkward.

Thank you so much.” Rachel leaned in, pressing her lips to Quinn’s cheek.

“You’re welcome.” Quinn tried to slow her racing heart. This couldn’t happen. She couldn’t have feelings for someone she was protecting. Even if Rachel was so beautiful and more wonderful than she’d ever dreamed. She had to put a stop to this.

“Are you okay?” Rachel asked, looking at her closely.

“Yeah, I’m just relieved you liked it. I put a lot of work into it.” Quinn backed up, able to breathe once she put some space between them.

“I can tell. How did you do all this?”

“I know a little about construction because my dad and I would work on our house together when I was a kid. I figured out what I needed to do and worked while you were at the coffee shop.” Quinn shoved her hands into her pockets. She didn’t know what to do with Rachel looking at her like that.

“You’re- I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” Rachel grinned widely.

“You don’t have to repay me.” Quinn couldn’t resist the urge to embrace Rachel. She buried her face into long brown hair. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Because it’s your job?” Rachel asked in a small voice that made Quinn pull back and slide her hands to Rachel’s neck, forcing her to make eye contact.

“No. Because I care about you. I- I’m closer to you than I should be. I want you to be happy. And if I can do something to make you happy, I will.” Quinn looked at Rachel, hoping she wasn’t being as obvious as she thought she was. She shouldn’t be allowing herself to get close to Rachel but she couldn’t help herself.

“You-I- I want to play a song for you. Can you give me a few minutes to warm up?” Rachel asked, her eyes shining brighter than Quinn had ever seen.

“Of course. Yeah.” Quinn grinned as Rachel sat down at the keyboard. The happiness Rachel showed exactly why she’d worked so hard to put this together. It was absolutely worth all the work she’d put into it.

\-------------

Rachel walked in the front door, trying to force her mood to improve. Quinn had asked her to pick up dinner on her way home from work. It was no big deal and she wouldn’t have minded any other night. It was just- it was her birthday. Her real birthday and nobody knew it. She resented Quinn for not knowing and felt stupid about it. She couldn’t be mad at Quinn for not remembering something she didn’t know about in the first place. But Rachel couldn’t help but feel a bit lost and alone.

Hanging up her jacket, Rachel called out for Quinn. She lifted an eyebrow when Quinn came bouncing into the room, clearly excited. “What’s going on?”

“Just hungry. Let me take the food while you change and shower. We’ll eat together.”

 

“You don’t have to wait,” Rachel said, looking at Quinn suspiciously.

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Okay.” Rachel rushed through her shower and hurried downstairs, eager to see what Quinn had planned for her. Quinn was always surprising her. In big ways, like her music room. But also little things, like bringing her flowers at work or making her coffee first thing in the morning. Even buying vegan food. Quinn was so sweet that Rachel wanted to pay her back but she had no idea how.

Rachel stepped into the kitchen, glancing around at what Quinn had set up. The lights were dimmed, candles were lit and their burgers were on plates. “What did you do?”

“Today is our anniversary. I thought I’d make it special,” Quinn said as she poured wine for the both of them.

“Oh.” Rachel’s heart dropped but she forced a smile. Quinn was trying to be nice. She didn’t want to ruin her night just because she was depressed.

“Is something wrong?” Quinn asked when they both sat down.

“No. I just didn’t know it was our anniversary. I’d have bought you a present,” Rachel joked weakly.

“Okay.” Quinn looked as if she didn’t believe her but thankfully let it go.

They ate in silence but Rachel found it comforting. She knew she was getting too comfortable with Quinn. She had to settle into her life but it was the worst idea in the world to fall for her fake wife/bodyguard. None of it was real. Quinn did nice things for her because she didn’t want Rachel to cause trouble. It meant nothing. Even if Rachel wanted it to mean everything.

It was absurd but falling for Quinn had been the easiest thing she’d ever done. Quinn was gorgeous but so much more. She was kind and smart and funny when she wanted to be. Rachel spent nearly every day reminding herself to stay away. Because one day, Quinn would get a new assignment and they’d fake a divorce and Rachel would be alone. She truly would have nothing. So she tried desperately not to fall but Quinn wasn’t making it easy on her.

“Hey, I’ve got something for you,” Quinn said, pulling out a box.

“Quinn, no. You do so much for me. This is unnecessary.” Rachel tried to hand the box back but Quinn refused to take it.

“I bought it especially for you.” Rachel sighed. Quinn wasn’t going to back down and she looked so disappointed by Rachel’s refusal.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” Rachel gazed at the silver bracelet.

“You’re welcome. Happy Birthday,” Quinn said quietly.

“What?” Rachel’s head shot up. “You know?”

Quinn nodded. “Mmm hmm. When they were faking our papers, they asked if I had a specific date I wanted on the marriage certificate. I wanted you to have a small piece of yourself left. And there’s really nothing suspicious about me giving my wife an anniversary present.”

“How did you know my birthday?” Rachel couldn’t believe how wonderful Quinn was to her. She was so completely amazed.

“I check out every person I protect. It’s part of my job.” Quinn cracked a smile. “And I’m pretty damn great at it.”

“You are. And you’re so sweet. I-” Rachel blinked back the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes.

“Oh, no.” Quinn got up and pulled Rachel into her arms. “God, I’m awful at this. I’ve never had a long-term assignment before. I only want to make it easier on you but I keep screwing up. I’m so awkward here, Rachel.”

“No, you didn’t screw up. I- I just thought nobody would know today’s my birthday but you did. I didn’t expect it. But you made me so happy.” Rachel lifted her head to meet Quinn’s eyes, surprised by the emotions swirling there. Quinn appeared to be as scared as she was. But there was something else. Something that looked like desire. Quinn wanted her. That thought caused Rachel’s eyes to widen. She’d kind of assumed her feelings were one-sided.

“I- Sit down. I’ve got one more surprise.” Quinn rushed to the refrigerator while Rachel tried to regain her equilibrium. Her mind was spinning with her realizations but she didn’t want to push. Quinn was skittish. “Okay, close your eyes.”

“Seriously?” Rachel smirked but closed her eyes anyway.

“Here you go.” Quinn was smiling when Rachel opened her eyes to find a cupcake with a single candle lit. “Don’t worry, it’s vegan.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup. I made it myself.” Quinn looked so pleased with herself that Rachel wanted to kiss her senseless.

“Really?” Rachel could hardly believe it. Nobody had ever put forth so much effort to do anything for her before.

“Uh-huh. Happy Birthday, Rachel. Make a wish.”

Rachel thought hard about what she wanted before blowing out the candle. She waited a moment and sighed. “Huh.”

“What?” Quinn asked.

“My wish didn’t come true.” Rachel shrugged. It was silly think that Quinn would kiss her on her birthday.

“Give it some time.” Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel’s cheek.

“Maybe.” Rachel smiled even though she felt a little let down. Maybe next year she’d be a little more specific about what kind of kiss she actually wanted. It seemed like birthday wishes were slightly particular about how they were granted.

\----------------------

When she flipped on the television, it felt like Quinn’s heart stopped. The coffee shop where Rachel worked was robbed. Oh, God. She forced herself to stay calm and act like an agent and not a wife. She couldn’t help Rachel if she freaked out.

After she called her superiors, Quinn ran to the coffee shop, feeling useless. She couldn’t drive because their car was in the shop and it was taking forever to get there. What good was she?

Once she made it there, Quinn had to remind herself not to start flashing her badge or barking out orders. This probably had nothing to do with Rachel. It was just an awful coincidence. She couldn’t blow their covers just because she couldn’t bear it if something happened to Rachel.

After several tense moments, Quinn heard her name being called. She spun around to find Rachel running towards her. “Quinn! Quinn!”

“Oh, God. I was so scared, Rachel.” Quinn caught Rachel when she threw herself into her arms.

“I’m okay. I was still outside when the first shots were fired. I called 911. I would’ve called you but I’ve been answering questions from the police. I just finished.” Rachel was shaking as Quinn held onto her.

“I didn’t know where you were- I thought-” Quinn cut herself off, burying her face in Rachel’s hair. “I didn’t protect you.”

“No. This wasn’t your fault. It was some teenager looking for easy money.” Rachel pressed her cheek to Quinn’s.

“I ran background checks on everyone who worked there. Nothing came up. I thought you’d be safe. I never imagined anything like this would happen,” Quinn rambled as she held Rachel close to her.

“This isn’t your fault,” Rachel repeated.

“Fabray!” Quinn groaned as she recognized the voice barking at her. “Nice job keeping your client safe.”

“Quinn didn’t do anything,” Rachel snapped as Quinn pulled away from her.

“That’s kind of the point.”

“Jesse, stop it.” Quinn glared, resenting the interference from another agent, especially since she felt guilty enough as it is. “This didn’t have anything to do with Schuester or Hiram Berry.”

“How would you even know? You seemed awfully wrapped up in Rachel here,” Jesse pointed out. “You weren’t even the one who called me.”

“No kidding. I called our bosses before I came here,” Quinn argued back. “They’re the ones who sent you to help me out. How about you do that instead of blaming me?”

“Besides, we’re supposed to be married. I think any wife would be scared for her wife after a robbery,” Rachel said, stepping close to Quinn. “And I’ve never been in danger here before so I think Quinn’s doing a good job.”

“Jesse, it seems like some dumb kid made a mistake,” Quinn said, stepping between the two of them. “If Schuester’s guys were really after Rachel, they’d have been a lot more organized. I really don’t think this is about Rachel.”

“I agree,” Jesse said firmly.

“Why are you coming at me like that if you agree?” Quinn asked impatiently. She didn’t want to deal with Jesse St. James and his arrogant superiority. She wanted to take Rachel home and make sure she was really okay.

“I wanted to make sure you were on top of everything. You looked a little rattled.” Jesse looked at her suspiciously and Quinn forced herself to meet his gaze impassively. The first rule of dealing with Jesse was to show no weakness. He’d pounce at any sign of somebody not being prepared like they should be. Especially since he resented that she was assigned to Rachel when he was already based in Seattle.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I’ve been perfectly safe. Quinn’s done her job. Back off.”

Jesse stared at Rachel speculatively. “You’ve obviously gotten close to each other.”

“Oh, let it go, Jesse. If you have something to say, then say it. Otherwise, drop it.” Quinn grabbed Jesse’s arm and looked him dead in the eyes. “But I’m telling you that nothing inappropriate has happened.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Rachel and I have grown closer. That’s natural during an assignment like this. But I’ve done nothing to jeopardize Rachel’s safety. I know what my job is.”

“Okay, then.” Jesse nodded. “Let me get you home then. I noticed you didn’t drive here.”

“No, the car’s in the shop.” Quinn held up her hand before he could interject. “I’ve checked the mechanic out and I’ll look at the car myself before Rachel drives it. I’m not an incompetent idiot.”

“Fine.” Jesse sneered but took them to his car.

The ride home was tortuous. Quinn sat next to Rachel in the backseat, fighting the urge to pull her close and make sure she was okay. She couldn’t even take her hand without Jesse calling her out. It drove her crazy. And as much as she knew she should back off, she couldn’t. She needed Rachel to be all right.

Once they were home and Jesse was gone, Rachel turned to Quinn, a shaky smile on her face. “It’s good to be home.”

“Oh, Rachel.” Quinn pulled Rachel to her, rubbing circles on her back. “You’re safe.”

“I know I am. I really am fine. It’s just been a stressful day.” Rachel laughed.

“It has been.” Quinn clung to Rachel. She couldn’t let her go. Not yet. She could feel every place where Rachel’s body touched her own and it was glorious. She was playing with fire but she couldn’t get enough. She couldn’t push her away.

“Don’t feel bad. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Rachel held her even tighter and Quinn melted into her.

“I’d die if anything ever happened to you. It’s not just a job. You’re not just a job for me.” Quinn pulled back, tilting Rachel’s face up.

“I- I care about you, too. And I trust you. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.” Rachel looked up at Quinn, her eyes shining with desire.

“You shouldn’t say things like that to me.” Quinn held onto Rachel’s waist, needing her.

“Why not?” Rachel inched closer, her voice lowering. “You make me feel safe. And cared for. And-”

“And what?” Quinn stroked Rachel’s cheek.

“And- and kiss me, Quinn.”

“Oh!” Quinn covered Rachel’s mouth with her own, immediately deepening the kiss. She needed more, wanted more. There was a voice in the back of her mind reminding her why this was a bad idea but she ignored it. She finally had Rachel in her arms and she couldn’t stop. She led Rachel to her bedroom, stripping them of their clothes and falling into bed. It was too much, too fast but she couldn’t get enough. Whatever happened after this would be worth it. This moment was worth everything.

\----------------------

Rachel walked anxiously around the living room, waiting for Quinn to return from whatever made up errand she was on. Quinn had been avoiding her in the week since they had made love and she couldn’t take it anymore. It was time they settled this once and for all. She figured that Quinn probably regretted it and didn’t know how to tell her but this hurt too much. She’d rather Quinn tell her directly that she didn’t want her. That would be horrible but the not knowing was even worse.

Sighing, Rachel collapsed on the couch. She really missed Quinn. And not just the sexy stuff or the sweet things Quinn would do for her. But the little things. Sitting in this room and watching a movie. Or walking through the neighborhood hand in hand. Or the way Quinn would listen to her sing with this look on her face like Rachel was the most spectacular thing in the world.

Damn it. She’d fallen in love with Quinn. She’d tried to prevent it but here she was. It was just so easy to love Quinn.

“Oh. I didn’t- I thought you had to work today,” Quinn said as she came into the room.

“No, I’m off today,” Rachel replied simply, looking at Quinn.

“I- I- I need to check out the car again. It seems okay but I want to be sure before you drive it. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No.” Rachel grabbed Quinn’s arm, preventing her from leaving. “You’ve been avoiding me. I can’t take it any longer.”

“No, I haven’t.” Quinn laughed uneasily. “I’ve just been super busy.”

“Stop it. I’m not some dumb idiot.” Rachel rolled her eyes, the frustration from the past week coming out. “Tell me the truth.”

“What truth?”

“I get it, okay? You think it was a mistake and you don’t know how to tell me.” Rachel bit her lip, trying to control her emotions. She was so caught up in herself that she didn’t notice the horrified look on Quinn’s face.

“No, that’s not what happened.” Quinn shuffled her feet nervously, not looking at Rachel.

“Of course it is. This isn’t the first time I’ve fallen hard for someone who doesn’t feel the same. You’re just stuck with me. You can’t not call me back.” Rachel sniffled, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn’t fall apart. Quinn’s pity was the only thing that would make this situation even worse.

“No, I- I-”

“Just say it, Quinn! Reject me so I can truly be all alone in this place!” Rachel shouted, hoping Quinn would finally spit it out.

“I’m terrified, okay? You almost got hurt because I let myself get distracted!” Quinn yelled back, her face red with frustration.

“What?” Rachel wanted to comfort Quinn because she looked so lost but she just couldn’t figure out how.

“I saw the robbery on the news and my first thought wasn’t protocol. It was sheer terror. I’m supposed to protect you but I reacted like a scared wife.” Quinn was trembling with fear, like she was reliving the moment.

“Quinn, it’s okay. I’m okay. Nothing happened.” Rachel rushed over to Quinn but stopped before she made a move to touch her.

“But what if something did? What if you got hurt because my feelings for you interfered with my ability to protect you? I’d die, Rachel.” Quinn looked at Rachel with tear-filled eyes that nearly broke Rachel’s heart.

“Quinn, you’d never let anything happen to me. I know that.” Rachel reached out, catching one of Quinn’s tears on her finger.

“How are you so sure? Jesse was right. I let myself get distracted and it was nothing this time but next time, it might not be.”

Rachel shook her head, taking Quinn’s hand in both of her own. “First of all, don’t ever let me hear you say that pompous ass is right. That could never happen.”

“This isn’t a joke.” Quinn sniffled, squeezing Rachel’s hand. “This is your life and I’m so totally useless at protecting it.”

“No.” Rachel tugged, leading Quinn close to her. “I’ve spent my entire life surrounded by bodyguards. I didn’t understand why but they were always around. None of them ever made me feel as protected as you do. Nobody’s ever cared about me life you do. I know that I can trust you with anything.”

“I hope so.” Quinn let out a shaky breath. “But-”

“No buts.” Rachel freed a hand to cover Quinn’s mouth so that she could ask her next question without interruption. “Oh, Quinn. What is going on between us? I have feelings for you and it seems like you-”

“I do have feelings for you,” Quinn reassured her. “I just- I never understood the rules against fraternization until just now. I thought you’d want to protect them even more.”

“That makes sense.” Rachel frowned, uncertain about what Quinn meant. It sounded like she was just making excuses.

“It does. And I would do anything to protect you but- but I froze, Rachel. You were in danger and I just froze. That’s scary.”

“Quinn-”

“No, let me finish. Please.” Quinn stared at her imploringly. “All I could think of is you and nothing else mattered at all.”

“That’s a good thing. Maybe it’s not what’s usually required but I don’t care.” Rachel threaded her fingers in Quinn’s hair. “I believe in you and nothing else matters.”

“I could get in serious trouble.” Quinn lowered her head, brushing her nose against Rachel’s.

“I’m not telling.” Rachel kissed her, melting into Quinn’s arms. Every curve of their bodies fit together completely. She needed Quinn; she wasn’t going to pretend she didn’t anymore. “I love you, Quinn.”

“God, I love you, too.” Quinn opened her mouth, kissing Rachel like she wanted to devour her, running her hands all over Rachel’s body. “This is crazy but it’s right.”

“It’s not crazy. It’s just right.” Rachel pecked at Quinn’s mouth before shoving her out of the room. She was so desperate for her that she didn’t notice their legs tangle and they fell on the floor.

“Oh. Mmm.” Quinn fell backwards as Rachel began pulling her clothes off of her.

“I can’t wait. I’ve got to have you. You’re so perfect, Quinn. So perfect.” Rachel descended Quinn’s body. She had to touch her, she couldn’t stop. She felt powerful at Quinn’s reactions to her touch.

“I want to feel you, too.” Quinn tugged Rachel up to her, yanking the buttons off her shirt.

“Okay, okay,” Rachel said, quickly divesting herself of her clothes before placing kisses all over Quinn. “But I want to touch you first. I can’t believe you’re here with me.”

“I am. There’s nobody else I want to be with. Oh! Oh, man.” Quinn lost coherence as Rachel made her to way to kiss Quinn’s breast.

“Love you, love you so much.” Rachel peppered Quinn’s stomach with kisses as she made her way to the place she really wanted to be. She could stay forever like this, loving Quinn, making her feel good. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this before. She wanted to move slowly, memorizing every inch of Quinn’s body but she couldn’t manage it. She was much too desperate. Her hand inched down and she glanced up, watching Quinn’s face as her fingers dipped inside. It was everything she’d wanted it to be. The first time they made love, they’d both had been in too much of a hurry but this- this was perfect. Quinn was perfect. It was like she was made to do this with Quinn.

“Oh. Oh, wow.” Quinn breathed heavily as Rachel made her way back up to Quinn, kissing her softly on the mouth.

Rachel gazed at Quinn, running her fingers all over Quinn’s stomach. She just couldn’t stop touching her. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you love me.”

“No. I’m the lucky one.” Quinn shook her head.

“You’re so wonderful, Quinn. You make me feel so good.” Rachel blushed, hoping she didn’t seem as awkward as she felt. “Sometimes, I think I have nothing to offer you.”

“Rachel, you- you are so special. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you.” Quinn brought Rachel’s hand to her lips and kissed her fingers.

“No. The only thing that ever made me special was my voice and it doesn’t even matter anymore.” Rachel looked away, a little ashamed of herself. Quinn was this bad ass federal agent and she was nothing compared to her. She wanted to be good to Quinn but how could she? Was there anything she could do to make her feel the way that she did?

“Rachel, I’ve heard you sing and you’re obviously spectacular but that’s hardly the only thing that’s important about you.”

“Quinn, you don’t have to say that.” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I do.” Quinn sighed. “You- I- When I saw you in Sue’s office that first day, I nearly lost my breath. I’d done research so I’d seen your pictures and knew you were beautiful but that day- I felt in my bones, Rachel, that you were special. That there was a connection between us. I tried to ignore it, to keep my head but I couldn’t. And these last few months, getting to know you, that connection only grew stronger.”

“Quinn, I- I don’t-” Rachel couldn’t speak. Quinn’s words meant more to her than anything ever had in her life.

“You’re so kind, Rachel. I know you think you’re selfish but you’re not. And you’re brave and smart. God, I love the way you laugh at my lame jokes.”

Rachel giggled. “Your jokes aren’t that bad.”

“Yes, they are. But I keep telling them because you always laugh.” Quinn reached out and twirled a piece of Rachel’s hair around her finger. “I’d do anything to make you smile.”

“You- you do. You make me happy, Quinn. And I know this is a bad idea but I can’t stop. I can’t imagine what my life here would be without you.” Rachel noticed a dark look pass over Quinn and she cupped her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I- I was afraid that this wasn’t about me. That you were simply grateful that I was here and you were confusing it with love.” Quinn tried to get up but Rachel’s body on hers kept her in place and unable to move.

“I’m not grateful to you.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Well, I am but that’s not what this is about. I don’t make love to people because I’m grateful. That- that would make me a prostitute. Is that what you’re implying?”

“No, of course not-”

Rachel continued as though Quinn hadn’t spoken. “I’m in love with you, Quinn. And it’s not because you protect me and take care of me. Or because you built me a music room and listen to me sing.”

“Then why?” Quinn asked, confusion in her eyes.

“Because you make me laugh. You watch trashy reality shows with me. You hold me when I cry.” Rachel smiled, pressing her lips to Quinn’s. “There are a thousand reasons that I can’t even explain. Quinn, you make my heart pound.”

“Rachel, I-”

“Quinn, just believe me. I’m sure. I love you. It’s not gratitude or loneliness or fear. Can we please stop talking about this and get back to the fun stuff?” Rachel pressed herself harder against Quinn.

“It was pretty fun.” Quinn grinned at Rachel, shifting her body slightly. “Even with the rug burn I ended up with.”

“Oh.” Rachel stood up, pulling Quinn with her. “Sorry about that. We’ve got a couple of beds upstairs. Maybe we should make use of one of them.”

“Mmm. Sounds Good.”

\-----------------------

The night was dark but Quinn still couldn’t sleep. Even with Rachel cuddled next to her, like she had been every night since the second time they had sex. She loved it, being with Rachel, and she couldn’t imagine being without her. But she’d gotten a call and she might not have a choice any longer. The thought of that gutted her, although she knew it was her own fault. She never should have allowed a relationship to develop. However, she didn’t have a way to stop it. She had fallen in love with Rachel without even meaning to. That first moment she saw her, in the office in New York, she’d felt a jolt and that feeling never really went away.

“What are you thinking about?” Rachel’s voice pulled Quinn from her thoughts.

“Nothing. I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

“No. There’s something wrong. You’ve been distant all day and now you can’t sleep.” Rachel propped herself up on an elbow to look at Quinn. “Don’t tell me nothing’s wrong.”

“I don’t want to worry you.” Quinn sighed, pulling Rachel down to her.

“I’m already worried because you’re worried. Talk to me.” Rachel snuggled into her.

“I got a call today from my boss. Marshall Sylvester. Schuester’s getting a new trial in your dad’s murder case. It’s set for next month.” Quinn played absently with Rachel’s hair, waiting for the realization to set in.

“I have to go back and testify again, don’t I?” Rachel asked after a slight pause.

“You do.” Quinn held onto Rachel, needing to keep a connection with her.

“Will I be in danger?”

“Absolutely not. You’ll have agents all over you once we’re there and I’ll never leave your side. I promise I’ll keep you safe,” Quinn swore.

“I don’t doubt that. I know you’d never let anything happen to me.” Rachel kissed Quinn’s jaw. “Is that all you’re thinking about?”

“No.” Quinn shifted so that she and Rachel were both on their sides. She needed to be able to look in Rachel’s eyes while they had this discussion. “Rach, we’re probably going to have to move. My bosses aren’t going to want us to stay once Schuester’s men see us in New York. It’s too dangerous.”

“That- that’s not so bad. I mean, this is the place we fell in love but so long as we’re together, I’ll be okay.” Rachel touched Quinn’s face. “Quinn? We’ll still be together, right? They won’t separate us?”

“I hope so but-” Quinn bit her lip, trying to contain her emotions. If she got upset, Rachel would and she couldn’t handle that. “It would be easier to keep me with you. I know how you think and you trust me. But if anyone finds out about us, it’s done. They’ll assign you someone else. We’ve broke about a billion different rules. Sylvester’s going to be so pissed if she find out.”

“We don’t let her. We don’t let anyone. I want you with me, Quinn,” Rachel said, scooting closer to her.

“I know. I don’t think anyone knows yet. Jesse might suspect but he’d have ratted me out months ago if he had proof. And nobody’s said anything. We’re probably fine right now. But-” Quinn stopped. She didn’t want to scare Rachel unnecessarily but she needed to tell her the truth. “We- we’ve gotten comfortable together. Someone might notice it.”

“I- What do we do?”

“I don’t know.” Quinn kissed her, needing to feel their connection. “I mean, obviously kissing’s out. And hugging. Touching like we do.”

“It’ll only be a few weeks,” Rachel said uncertainly. “Surely we can make it that long.”

“I know.” Quinn sighed. “But it’s not going to be as easy as it sounds.”

“What are you saying? Do you want to break up?”

“No. Of course not.” Quinn placed a hand on Rachel’s arm, stroking up and down. “I- I just want you to be prepared for what it’s going to be like.”

Rachel caught Quinn’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Okay. That makes sense. So, tell me what happens if we are found out.”

“I’ll be reassigned,” Quinn said simply, choosing not to reveal that that was the best case scenario. She’d probably be out of a job. But Rachel didn’t need to worry about that. She’d known the consequences of any personal relationship with Rachel. And she didn’t regret it.

“Oh. I- I’ll have a new bodyguard.” Rachel stopped as her eyes filled with tears.

“Hey. Hey, it might not happen. They might not find out.” Quinn pulled Rachel to her, placing kisses all over her face.

“But it could and I’ll be alone. Whoever replaces you won’t love me like you do.”

“Oh, Rachel, no.” Quinn felt stupid for not realizing Rachel’s fears before now. “That won’t happen. I’ll never leave you.”

“But you said they’d reassign you. You won’t have a choice,” Rachel said, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I’ll quit. I’ll be your wife and not your bodyguard.” Quinn wiped away Rachel’s tears, her hand linger on her cheek.

“But- but that’s your job, your life. I know what it’s like to give up your dream. I couldn’t ask that of you.” Rachel shook her head.

“You’re not. I’m volunteering. And I’d give up anything for you, Rachel. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Rachel said, kissing Quinn. “But you’d resent me eventually.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Quinn rolled over on top of Rachel, looking direct at her. “Sweetie, I like what I do but it’s not who I am. It’s not what I was born to do. I can live without it. But I can’t live without you.”

“Are you sure? Because I’d hate to be without you but I’d hate for you to be miserable even more.” Rachel’s grip on her arm was painful but Quinn didn’t care so long as she had Rachel right next to her.

“I won’t be miserable. You make me happy.” Quinn blew out a breath as she tried to figure out how to explain this to Rachel so she’d understand. “My dad was a cop and I always wanted to serve and protect like he did. But I’ll be fine without it. You’re what I want. You’re what I need.”

Rachel stayed silent, looking at Quinn seriously. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Quinn nuzzled into Rachel’s neck.

“Can I ask you something?” Rachel asked.

“Sure you can.” Quinn lifted her head. “What is it?”

“You don’t talk about your family. Won’t they be disappointed if you lose your job?”

Quinn snorted, thinking about the reaction her father would have if he knew about her relationship with Rachel. “I- I don’t have a family.”

“Quinn? What happened?” Rachel cupped Quinn’s face.

“My mom died when I was two. Cancer,” Quinn said emotionlessly. She worked hard to keep from breaking down. “I haven’t spoken to my sister since I was 16. I got pregnant and my dad kicked me out. My sister never forgave me for it.”

“Oh, Quinn.” Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn but Quinn shook her head, just wanting to get this discussion over with. She didn’t like talking about her past.

“I had a miscarriage. After I lost the baby, my dad let me come home. He felt guilty but nothing was ever the same. I’d disappointed him too badly. When I was 19, he was killed in the line of duty. So I don’t have a family anymore.” Quinn shut her eyes, hoping to gain some control over her feelings.

“No, you do. I’m your family, Quinn. And there’s nothing you could ever do to make me send you away. Nothing.”

“I- it’s not that big a deal. I mean, my dad was a hardcore Christian. That- it makes sense that he’d be ashamed of his knocked up teenage daughter.” Quinn glanced away, needing time to collect herself.

“Quinn, there’s nothing Christian about abandoning a pregnant 16 year old.” Rachel pulled Quinn down for another kiss.

“I know you’re right. I went to church my whole life and thought I was doing my best to please God. But after I was pregnant, nobody wanted anything to do with me. And I know that real Christianity isn’t like that but that’s all I knew back then. And it just tainted everything for me.” Quinn scoffed. “It caused my father to look at me like I was diseased.”

“That was about him, not you.” Rachel smiled gently. “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“I know that now.” Quinn shook her head, trying to force away those memories. “It was a long time ago. And anyway, we don’t need to talk about that. I’m supposed to be reassuring you that everyone’s going to be okay. And it will be.”

“I know. I believe you.” Rachel leaned closer. “But you don’t always have to be strong for me, you know.”

“But-”

Rachel covered Quinn’s mouth with her finger. “Listen. I can be strong for you. I realize it’s your instinct to protect me and if I’m in danger, feel free to do so. But we’re in a relationship, Quinn. We’re equals. You can lean on me. I can be strong, too.”

“You’re the bravest person I know,” Quinn replied, kissing the finger on her lips.

“I don’t know about that.” Rachel slid her hand across Quinn’s face and into her hair. “I just want to help you.”

“You do. Every day, you make me feel more loved than I ever have before.” Quinn shrugged, needing to change the subject. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s late. We should get to sleep.”

“Fine.” Rachel pulled Quinn down, rubbing her back.

“I’m never going to leave you, Rach. I love you,” Quinn mumbled as she burrowed herself even closer to Rachel.

“I love you, too.” Rachel squeezed her. “It’s me and your, Quinn. Forever.”

“I’d really like that,” Quinn said before she fell asleep.

\-----------------

Rachel felt deceptively calm. She knew later that she’d probably freak out at the thought of once again seeing the man who murdered her father and tried to kill her but at the moment, Rachel was ready to deal with anything. Which was good, because Quinn couldn’t stay still. They had to leave for the airport soon and Quinn kept checking their bags to see if they forgot anything. Rachel knew Quinn was anxious about her co-workers seeing them together so she thought it was best to allow her time to work out her nervous energy. Finally, she decided it was time to put a stop to it. “Quinn?”

“What?” Quinn asked in the midst of checking their bags for the fifth time.

“Come sit.” Rachel patted the couch next to her.

“But-”

“No. Come here. I’ve got something for you.” Rachel waited patiently while Quinn looked conflicted before settling next to her. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know that.”

“Do you really?” Rachel asked, gesturing to the way Quinn’s feet were bouncing up and down with anxiety.

“I- I do.” Quinn turned red before looking over at Rachel. “I just want to be with you without any problems.”

“I do, too. But if there are problems, we’ll figure them out together. Okay?”

Quinn nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, I’ve been debating when I should give you this,” Rachel said, pulling out a box and handing it to Quinn. “I wanted to wait until it would be about you alone and not me and my dysfunctional family. But it’s going to be a while and I don’t want to wait anymore. Go ahead and open it.”

“Okay. God.” Quinn held up the silver necklace with a dangling cross. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. But why did you get it for me?” Quinn asked, a wide smile on her face.

“That night we talked about your dad and getting kicked out- I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s not fair that you lost your belief in religion because of other people.” Rachel took Quinn’s hand. “I felt like it should be your choice.”

“Rachel.” Quinn covered her mouth with her free hand.

“I’m not trying to force you into anything,” Rachel said, pressing her lips to Quinn’s cheek. “If you want to find a church, we can do that. If you want to read your bible, that’s fine. And if you don’t want anything to do with religion at all, I’ll support that, too. I just don’t want you to lose something because of other people. It should be your choice.”

“I- Thank you, Rachel.” Quinn smiled widely. “I- I had a cross when I was a kid. But when my dad kicked me out, I took it off and I lost it. This- I- I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I love you, Quinn, and I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything you ever wanted.” Rachel lightly kissed Quinn, chewing playfully on her lip.

“I have everything I need with you.” Quinn deepened their kiss, pulling Rachel into her lap. “I don’t need anything else.”

“That’s sweet but not particularly healthy,” Rachel mumbled against Quinn’s mouth. She loved kissing Quinn. She could get lost in her forever.

“But it’s nice.” Quinn beamed at Rachel, all traces of her previous apprehension gone.

“It is,” Rachel agreed, pulling back reluctantly. They didn’t really have the time to follow through with anything, no matter how irresistible Quinn was. “You feeling better?”

“I am. I know we’ll be okay. It’s just stressful.”

“I know. But at the end of the day, we’ll be together.” Rachel stood up, pulling Quinn with her.

“You’re right.” Quinn grinned, tapping Rachel’s nose.

“I usually am. Remember that and things will work out just fine.” Rachel laughed, feeling relieved herself. It was a stressful time but she had Quinn with her and nothing else mattered. She was completely secure with Quinn by her side.

\----------------

Sue looked at her like she was expecting a meltdown so Quinn fought every instinct inside that wanted to rage at her boss. Rachel needed her and she wouldn’t help her if she ended up in jail for assaulting her boss. Even if the woman was crazy. Taking a breath, Quinn began to speak, trying to sound reasonable. “I- I think it’s best that I stay with Rachel.”

“Oh, really?” Sue looked at her closely. “Jesse said that you were too close to her. I didn’t believe him but I’m thinking it might be true. Are you in love with this girl?”

“I know the rules. I wouldn’t break them. And you know as well as I do that Jesse St. James is power hungry. He’s jealous that I was picked for this assignment ahead of him. Especially since he’s based in Seattle already and it would have made more sense for him to be with Rachel.” Quinn met her boss’s eyes, not backing down in the slightest.

Sue nodded, still not looking away from Quinn. “I know that he’s not the most trustworthy person in but what he says makes sense.”

Quinn scoffed, cutting her eyes away. “Give me a break. He spent maybe twenty minutes with us. How could he possibly have any idea what goes on between us?”

“Fine. Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re not in love with her.”

Quinn relied on every inch of self-preservation she had to meet Sue’s eyes because she couldn’t screw this up. “I am not in love with Rachel.”

“Okay.” Sue waited a beat before continuing. “You’ve never acted inappropriately before. And Jesse is a bit of an envious kiss ass. But you need to know that I’m watching you. If I get a hint of anything improper, you’ll be off this case and lucky to find work at a fast food joint. Got it?”

“Got it.” Outwardly, Quinn was stoic but inside, she jumped for joy.

“Good. Now, I had planned on giving you a break while you were here but you’re going to have to stay with Rachel at the hotel. That girl is a major pain in my ass.” Sue rolled her eyes. “She’s already chased off two agents.”

“What’s wrong?” Quinn frowned, wondering how Rachel was doing.

“She’s picking fights with everyone we send in. She’s demanding and high-maintenance. I don’t know how you’ve put up with her,” Sue said with disgust.

“We’ve reached an understanding,” Quinn replied, fighting off a smile. Rachel was a genius at getting exactly what she wanted.

“Whatever. You’ll stay with her at the hotel but someone else will be with her at the courthouse. When this is done, you’ll go back into hiding with her and I don’t want Schuester’s men knowing who you are. He may be in prison but he’s still got power.”

“Have you heard anything?” Quinn asked.

“They’re looking but they’ve found nothing. She’s safe as she can possibly be here.” Sue sneered. “You make sure she stays that way. Her father would flip out and refuse to testify if she were hurt.”

“I’ll keep her safe. I know my job.” Quinn felt relieved now that she knew she wouldn’t be separated from Rachel.

“I know you will.” Sue patted her on the back. “I trust you, Quinn. I know you won’t let me down.”

“I won’t.” Quinn had never spoken more true words to her boss. She would never allow anything to happen to Rachel. Not because it was her job, but because it was Rachel.

\------------------

Rachel couldn’t make herself stop moving. She knew Quinn was worried but she had to pace around the hotel room. Her emotions were just too jumbled for her to stay still. All she wanted was to collapse into Quinn’s arms and break down. But she couldn’t, because any of the agents could come in and catch them together. And there was nothing she could do but suck it up. Otherwise, she might end up separated from Quinn. And that might tear her apart even more. Everything was fall apart. Testifying the first time had been bad enough but this time, she knew the horrible things her daddy had actually done. Her dad was dead because of her daddy. And that thought was what caused her to finally burst into tears.

“Oh, baby. Come here.” Quinn rushed to Rachel’s side.

“But outside- The agents-”

“I don’t care. You need me.” Quinn pulled Rachel to her wrapping her arms around me.

“I do,” Rachel said, instantly comforted by Quinn’s touch. “I feel so stupid.”

“Why?” Quinn asked, sitting on the bed with Rachel on her lap. “This is an upsetting situation. Of course you feel bad.”

“I- I knew before what my daddy did but being back here is bringing it all up again. Once I got settled in Seattle, it was kind of easy to put it out of my mind. Does that make sense?” Rachel asked.

“It does. You were in a new place, starting a new life. And you know, we were together. You didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on what your father did.” Quinn blushed, chuckling nervously. “That’s a little conceited, I guess.”

“No, it’s true.” Rachel giggled, resting her cheek against Quinn’s. “I wish we were back there again. Just the two of us.”

“I know. I want that, too.”

“I’m just so angry with him, you know? It’s not only my daddy, it’s everything. Some of my childhood friends got caught up in this. My best friend Kurt was killed going after Schuester. My first boyfriend Finn is in jail, too. There was this whole secret life going on around me that I knew nothing about.” Rachel leaned back to look at Quinn, feeling a little better after getting that out. It was kind of amazing how much comfort she got just from seeing Quinn’s face.

“I’m sorry, Rachel. This- this had nothing to do with you. You shouldn’t have gotten sucked into it.” Quinn put her hand on Rachel’s waist, squeezing tight.

“I lost everything in my life because of him. How could he do this?” Rachel bit her lip, trying not to take her anger out on Quinn. Quinn was the only one who seemed to understand why she was so upset. The lawyers just went over and over her testimony and the other agents were focused on her safety. And sure, she understood but she just wanted someone to listen to her. Which is why she was so glad to have Quinn.

“I’m sorry, Rachel,” Quinn repeated, running a hand through Rachel’s hair. “I wish I could take away all of this. It’s not your fault.”

“I know that,” Rachel said resentfully. Taking a breath, Rachel tried to calm herself. She didn’t need to take her anger with her father out on Quinn. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re stressed out. I can be your punching bag if you need me to be.”

“No, I don’t want that. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

Rachel looked at Quinn. It was astonishing to Rachel how easily Quinn could make her feel better. She wrapped her arms around Quinn. She wanted to stay like this for a long time.

“Tell me what I can do. How can I help you?” Quinn asked.

“Just hold me. You’re so good to me, Quinn. I can’t ever be without you.” Rachel kissed Quinn’s neck.

“You won’t ever have to be without me. You’re stuck with me. Forever.” Quinn bent her head, capturing Rachel’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.” Rachel tugged Quinn even closer. “God, you’re perfect.”

“That’s not quite true. I think you’re a little biased.” Quinn nibbled on Rachel’s lip, using her tongue to soothe the sting.

“No, you feel so good.” Rachel moaned when Quinn’s hand stared to wander.

“Hey, Sylvester called and-”

“Oh, no.” Quinn jumped away from Rachel, looking at the door in shock. “This isn’t what it looks like, Santana.”

“Are you kidding me? I have eyes.” Santana scoffed. “I thought Jesse was just jealous because he didn’t get the assignment but he was right. You’re screwing her, Quinn. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I ‘m not screwing her,” Quinn said, stepping in between Rachel and Santana. “It’s not- We’re in love, Santana.”

“No way. You’re not stupid enough to jeopardize everything. The number one rule is not to hook up with her.” Santana shot a glare at Rachel. “She’s not worth this.”

“Don’t talk about her.”

Rachel placed a hand on Quinn’s shoulder, hoping to calm her down. They had let their guards down and they need to avoid panicking if they were going to get through this. “Please, Marshall Lopez. You can’t tell anyone.”

“Relax, nothing’s going to happen to you. This is her fault. She knows better.” Santana shook her head in disbelief.

“She didn’t mean to. It just happened we fell in love.” Rachel walked around Quinn to look pleadingly at Santana.

“Don’t bother, Rach. You can’t appeal to her heart. She doesn’t have one.” Quinn sneered at Santana. “She’s never been in love before.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “This isn’t about me. It’s also not a freaking fairytale. This- God, you’re going to lose your job. Hell, Sylvester will probably chase after you as target practice. She’s going to be pissed.”

“Not if you don’t tell her. You’re the only one who actually knows,” Quinn pointed out.

“For all your talk of love, you’re putting her in danger.” Santana looked between them at the way Rachel kept a hold of Quinn.

“No, she’s not. Quinn would die before anything happened to me.” Rachel shook her head confidently.

“That’s the point. She’s too involved. There’s a reason we’re supposed to say detached.” Santana let out a breath. “This is a big case. I- I’ve got to tell Sue. We’re all in deep shit if Rachel ends up dead.”

“Santana, please. You know me. I’ve always been a straight arrow. I wouldn’t take a risk if it wasn’t important. And- and she is.” Quinn went to Santana and looked directly at her. “I’m in love with her. I tried not to be but I couldn’t stop myself.”

“This is insane.” Santana spun around, obviously frustrated.

“It is,” Rachel agreed, trying to stomp out the hope that sprang up when Santana seemed to listen to them. “But it happened and it’s not going away. I’ve lost every other good thing in my life. I won’t lose Quinn, too.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Santana slammed her fist into her other hand.

“Santana, we’re known each other since the first day of training. You know I’ve never done anything like this before. I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing.” Quinn stepped closer to Santana, turning her around. “Please.”

Santana shook her head. “I don’t want to hurt you, Quinn. Despite all the bullshit between us, I’ve always had your back. But this is an important case.”

“This isn’t a case, this is my life,” Rachel snapped.

“Rachel, don’t. We-”

“No, Quinn. I want to talk.” Rachel stood next to Quinn, looking at Santana. “I realize you’re doing your job but this is personal to me. I need Quinn, okay? She’s everything to me. I adore her.”

“This is very sweet but it’s also real life, not some movie.”

“Shut up, Santana. Don’t be a bitch.” Quinn blew out a breath. “Just do whatever you’re going to do. But if you rat me out, that’s it. I’ll know you don’t actually care about me.”

“I have to think.” Santana ran a hand threw her hair. “I’ll leave you here for now. Sue wants to talk to you tomorrow so I guess I’ll decide by then.”

“Okay.” Quinn waited for Santana to leave before turning to look at Rachel. “Stay calm. We can figure this out.”

“I know. I trust you.” Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn. “But it’s my fault. I’m the one who pursued you.”

Quinn snorted, kissing the top of Rachel’s head. “I kissed you first.”

“And then you freaked out. You’d have let it drop if I hadn’t pushed.” Rachel rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder, instantly relieved. She always felt better when Quinn comforted her.

“Maybe.” Quinn slid her hands under Rachel’s shirt, drawing circles on her sides. “We need to be prepared. I can’t predict what Santana’s going to do. She trusts me but she’s not going want to risk her own ass to cover for me.”

“I know. But can you just hold me for a little while?” Rachel asked, dreading what was going to come.

“I’ll hold you forever but we’ve got to talk. I don’t know what Santana’s going to do. I’m surprised she didn’t go directly to Sue but that doesn’t mean she won’t.” Quinn leaned back to look at Rachel.

“I know we can hand this. Together,” Rachel whispered resolutely.

“You can’t lose your temper with Sue. She won’t back down and she’s the one who has control,” Quinn said.

“I- I thought you said you didn’t care about your job. What does it matter if she’s angry?” Rachel could feel the panic rising at the thought of Quinn changing her mind and deciding to leave her.

“Rachel, she’s in charge of where you end up. She could decide that I can’t go with you.” Quinn gripped Rachel’s waist. “We can’t piss her off too much.”

“I- Okay.” Rachel nodded. “I guess that makes sense. But she’s not separating us. I’ll leave the program before I leave you.”

“You have to be safe, Rachel,” Quinn protested, fear coming over her face.

“You’ll keep me safe. And anyway, safety doesn’t matter without you,” Rachel said, a grimace on her face.

“That’s sweet but-”

“No. I need you, Quinn. Nothing else matters. If you’ve changed your mind, tell me. Otherwise, I’m sure of what I want.” Rachel kissed her fiercely, her tongue clashing dangerously with Quinn’s.

“Okay, okay. We’ll stay together. No matter what.” Quinn smiled. “Stubborn girl.”

“You’re one to talk.” Rachel lost her herself in Quinn’s arms, secure that they’d be all right.

\-------------

Quinn sat down next to Rachel, trying desperately to appear calm. Her nerves were frayed. She’d tried to prepare for this moment but she still wasn’t ready. She was stoic, not showing a single emotion. Quinn couldn’t decipher whether or not Sue knew. She had to remain calm, even though she panicked at the thought of being separated from Rachel.

“I came here today with the intention of discussing where to send Ms. Berry,” Sue said, looking back and forth between Quinn and Rachel.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Quinn relaxed slightly.

“Not so fast. Lopez called me this morning.” Sue glared at Quinn. “You lied directly to my face, Fabray.”

“I did. And I’m sorry but I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Quinn replied, not backing down. The key to dealing with her boss was to show no fear, even if you’re in the wrong.

“I’m disappointed. You’re one of my finest agents. That’s why you got this assignment instead of Weston or Evans. I never thought I’d have to worry about you screwing a client.” Sue shook her head.

“We’re not screwing, we’re in love,” Rachel interjected.

“Safe it, Ms. Berry. My only interest is keeping you alive so that your father doesn’t change his mind about testifying.” Sue drummed her fingers on the desk. “The first order of business is you’ll have a new agent assigned to you.”

“Absolutely not.” Quinn growled. “I stay with Rachel.”

“If you want to keep your job, you’ll sit down and shut up. You’ve broken the most important rule. You are done.”

“Fine. Here’s my badge and my gun.” Quinn set both items on the desk. “I’m not leaving Rachel. I love her.”

“You don’t exactly have a choice. You don’t work for me anymore,” Sue told her.

“She’s my wife. You people forged papers but it’s real to us,” Rachel said heatedly.

“Rachel, you-”

“No, Quinn. I agreed to stay quiet when there was still a chance of you keeping your job. That’s done. I’m not going to let this woman try to keep us apart.” Rachel shook her head.

“You’ve lost your mind if you think I’m going to let a couple of naïve women tell me what to do.” Sue came around her desk and got into Rachel’s face. “I’m in charge here. You’ll go where I say and you’ll never see Quinn again.”

Quinn stood up, shoving Sue back a little bit. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

“Don’t ever put your hands on me again. I’ll throw you in jail so fast your head will spin.” Sue grabbed Quinn’s arm and squeezed.

“No.” Rachel pulled Quinn away and stood up straight. “You can say whatever you want but Quinn and I will be together. If you try to keep us apart, I will go to Schuster’s lawyer and tell him where I am.”

Sue narrowed her eyes, her face red. “You’ll end up dead.”

“I might as well be dead without Quinn.”

“Don’t say that, Rach.” Quinn looked at her worriedly.

“Listen to your girlfriend. Love is a fantasy; it’s not worth dying for,” Sue said.

“Quinn is worth everything to me.” Rachel squeezed Quinn’s hand, not looking away from Sue.

“Fine. Do it. You’ve already testified. If you don’t have enough sense to do what’s right, it’s not my problem.” Sue glared at the both of them, her fists clenched.

Quinn gasped, pulling her hand from Rachel’s. “Look, I love you and I want to be with you but you can’t die. I’d die if anything ever happened to you.”

“Relax, Quinn. It’s all going to be okay.” Rachel took Quinn’s hand and brought it to her lips. “Marshall Sylvester, you’re bluffing. You may not care about my well-being but my father does.”

“Excuse me?” Sue asked lowly.

“I’m done testifying but Daddy isn’t. And if I end up dead, he’s going to be quite angry. I highly doubt he’d be willing to help out with any of the other cases you’ve got going.” Rachel shook slightly but Quinn kept their hands linked, hoping this would work. Sue wouldn’t take kindly to blackmail but she also wouldn’t want to blow the cases with the numerous criminals Hiram Berry knew. He blew the lid off several top mobsters in New York City. It was probably more important than Sue’s pride but Quinn couldn’t really be sure that Sue would let everything go.

“You do realize all the people your father is helping put away could be let go. You’d let them go free?” Sue asked.

“Yes. I’ve lost everything that’s important to me. Quinn’s all I have left. I won’t lose her.” Rachel smiled at Quinn.

“What’s the verdict?” Quinn asked. The wait was killing her, which was probably why Sue was putting it off so long.

“Okay. You win, Ms. Berry.” Sue ground her teeth together. “I’m going to send you back to your hotel with Lopez and Evans. You will tell no one what just happened. I will figure out where you’re going next and how this is going to work.”

“Okay. Let’s go, Rach.” Quinn blew out a relieved breath. She and Rachel would be together. The loss of her job, it didn’t matter.

“Fabray?” Sue waited for Quinn to look at her. “Your life is over. You’ll never be able to go back to your old life again.”

“Why would I want to? I’ve been alone since my dad died. Nobody’s ever loved me like she does. She’s my life now.” Quinn led Rachel out of the room. Maybe her life was about to change for good but she couldn’t regret it. This felt right.

\--------------------

Rachel looked up at Quinn, who was dragging her finger over Rachel’s face. It had been two hours since they’d gotten back to the hotel but Quinn couldn’t stop staring at her. Rachel didn’t mind it but was a little worried. They’d hardly spoken. She wondered if Quinn was in shock. “Quinn? Are you all right? You’re not having second thoughts about all this, right?”

“No, of course not.” Quinn shook her head rapidly. “I- I love you, Rachel.”

“Are you sure? Because it’s been less than a year since we’ve met. That’s awfully quick to abandon your career and to leave your friends. I promise, I won’t be angry if you’re unsure.” Rachel held her breath as she waited for Quinn’s response. She didn’t want to force Quinn into anything but she might fall apart without her.

“I’m not unsure, Rachel. You’re it for me.” Quinn leaned down, kissing her briefly. “I’m just stunned, really. I never expected my life to turn out this way.”

“You don’t-”

Quinn covered Rachel’s mouth with her hand. “That’s not a bad thing, Rachel. I’ve been alone since my dad died. Before that, really. I’ve had friends but I’ve never really felt like I belonged. But I belong with you. I know this isn’t a mistake, no matter what anyone says. You are my home, wherever we end up is just details.”

“Oh, Quinn.” Rachel brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She couldn’t believe this was happening. The last year of her life had been a mess, between her dad dying, testifying twice and getting put into witness protection. The last thing she’d expected was to fall in love. But she had. And Quinn loved her back. She was completely overwhelmed. “I love you so much.”

“I was hoping you did.” Quinn grinned. “Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?”

“I can’t think of anything I’d like more.” Rachel slid her hands up Quinn’s back, playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. “Where do you think we’ll end up?”

“No idea. Sue’s pretty pissed off so she’ll probably dump us in some shitty small town in the middle of nowhere.” Quinn laughed. “But I don’t really care. You’re the only thing I care about.”

“I’m sorry that all of this happened but I’m so glad you’re with me. I’m so selfish but I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Rachel poked Quinn’s cheek with her finger. “You’re so beautiful. It sounds silly but I’m so lucky to love you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Quinn resumed tracing Rachel’s face with her own finger. “I said before that you’re my home and it’s true. I never thought anyone could love me so completely. I always thought that there would be this empty space in me but you’ve filled it. And not in the dirty way.”

Rachel smiled at her fondly. She moved her hands all over Quinn’s body, unable to stop touching her. She wasn’t trying to start anything; she just had to feel Quinn’s body. It was almost like she was trying to convince herself that Quinn wasn’t leaving her. “You’re here. With me.”

“I am.” Quinn leaned down again, pressing her lips to Rachel’s ear. “I’ll keep telling you that as long as you need me to say it.”

“I don’t mean to be insecure.” Rachel attempted to look away but Quinn wouldn’t allow her to. “It’s just- Sometimes, I worry I’m not enough for you. Or that I don’t give you as much as you give me.”

“Rachel, no.” Quinn sat up, pulling Rachel with her. “I like doing things for you. I like taking care of you. Even though it’s not my job anymore, I like protecting you. But if I’m making you feel bad, I won’t do it anymore. I’ll back off.”

“No, no.” Rachel shook her head, climbing into Quinn’s lap. “You treat me better than anyone ever has. You make me feel so loved. I just want to make you feel the same.”

“You do, Rachel.”

“Come on, Quinn,” Rachel scoffed. She wanted to believe Quinn but how could she?

“I’m serious.” Quinn brought Rachel’s hand to the cross that rested on her chest. “You got me that.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “That’s just a necklace.”

“It’s not. It’s- You cared enough about me to realize that I miss my faith. And you did something about it.” Quinn blew out a breath. “Rachel, you are so kind. You don’t even recognize it but you are. And you’re it for me. I don’t need a thousand big gestures. I just need the thoughtful woman who loves me every day.”

“You’re wonderful.” Rachel rested her head on Quinn’s shoulder.

“I think you’re wonderful. That must mean we’re made for each other.”

“Maybe so.” Rachel relaxed in Quinn’s arms. She and Quinn had each other. None of the rest of it mattered. They would get through anything together.

\----------------

Once again, Quinn and Rachel rode in a car, headed to their new life. There were a few things that were different this time. Rachel knew the details, for one. And they sat together in the backseat while a scowling Santana Lopez drove them. It felt a little weird to Quinn. She was used to being in charge of keeping Rachel safe and now it was someone else’s job. She despised that feeling. Her whole life had been dedicated to protecting Rachel and she couldn’t turn off the instinct just because it was no longer her responsibility.

“Hey, you’re thinking too hard. Stop it.” Rachel tugged on Quinn’s hand, smiling at her.

“I’m just worried about how this is going to go. I like to be in charge.” Quinn smiled at Rachel, trying to be reassuring. It would do no good to scare Rachel. She deserved to be happy in their new life together.

“Oh, I know how you are. But we’re in this together. You can talk to me.” Rachel looked up at her and Quinn could feel herself falling even harder for her.

You’re sweet.” Quinn pecked at Rachel’s lips, sneering at the dark look Santana gave her. “Eyes on the road, Lopez. This has nothing to do with you.”

“I’m the one stuck driving you two lovebirds. I’d say that has a little to do with me,” Santana said. “I don’t want to puke so save the lovey-dovey crap until I’m gone.”

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but was stopped by Rachel’s hand on her thigh. “Okay, fine. Whatever.”

“Good girl.” Rachel smirked.

“I’m not a dog,” Quinn said sullenly.

“I’m just teasing. And you like it.” Rachel licked her lips.

“Oh, don’t do that when we’re not alone.” Quinn looked over at Santana. “How much longer until we get there?”

“About an hour. Evans will be your next door neighbor for the next six months. He’ll check in with you every day.”

Quinn nodded. “Sue told us before we left.”

“Oh. Good. So once we’re there, I’ll leave and you’ll have to deal with Trouty Mouth from now on,” Santana said, rolling her eyes.

“Thanks, Marshall Lopez. I really appreciate you driving us.” Rachel smiled.

“Just because you’re banging Fabray, it doesn’t mean you get to be friends with me,” Santana snapped.

“Watch it,” Quinn growled, leaning forward. She knew Santana was smarting because Quinn gave up her job but she wouldn’t let Santana talk to Rachel like that. She could take it out on Quinn as much as she like but Rachel was off-limits.

“It’s okay, Quinn.” Rachel leaned her head on Quinn’s shoulder.

“It’s not okay.” Quinn kissed the top of Rachel’s head.

“It is. Because we’re on our way to our new life together. I hardly think some snarky comments matter.” Rachel cuddled even closer to Quinn and she instantly calmed.

“A new life,” Quinn repeated, a small smile on her face. It was sort of amazing how easily Rachel could keep her from losing her temper. “That sounds pretty perfect to me.”

“Oh, gross.” Santana groaned.

“Stay out of it.” Quinn rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Rachel. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.” Rachel lifted her head to press a kiss on Quinn’s cheek. “I know you want to keep me safe but it’s not your job anymore. Don’t worry so much.”

“I can’t help it. It’s instinct and I can’t just turn it off,” Quinn said, stunned that Rachel could pinpoint her fears. This woman knew her so well.

“Stubborn.” Rachel shook her head, smiling affectionately. “I am safe. I trust you. So trust yourself. Even without your badge and gun, I know you’ll protect me.”

“I- Okay.” Quinn pulled Rachel even closer, her thought turning to their new life. Rachel was right. Rachel would be protected. Sam Evans was a good agent and just because her work weapon was taken away, it didn’t mean she was defenseless. She still had her own piece. And they were headed to a new place where they could be anyone they wanted. She had Rachel by her side. She would be home no matter where they ended up as long as they were together.


End file.
